Percy Jackson: Monster King
by sevenvik
Summary: Maidens are celestial beings whose existence has been kept secret from demigods because if you form a contract with them you get the powers of primordial. But Percy never followed rules, did he? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Olympians is owned by Rick Riordan**

**Percy POV**

'Doing the same thing and expecting different results is the definition of insanity. You do know that, don't you?'I shouted.

The only answer I got was an angry bellow from the Minotaur (who was trying his best to skewer me). I sighed, before dodging at the last possible moment. The beast ran past me before colliding with the central pillar of the abandoned house we had been fighting in.

Thankfully, I was able to escape right before the house collapsed on Pasiphae's son. Asterion (original Greek name of Minotaur) was by far the most persistent monster I had ever met.

He had met his death four times by my hand (not that it had any effect on him or his strategy which seemed to consisted of running after me and hoping that I won't dodge). Maybe he's so dumb because his brain is literally filled with beef.

I jogged back to the pillar which was now sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of destruction we had caused. I quickly pulled out the Minotaur's horn which had been lodged into the concrete pillar.

I quickly turned about and sprinted away from the battleground (after all a seven year old near a recently collapsed building would surely raise a few eyebrows and I would be interrogated by the police. That is if they catch hold of me.)

If you have not figured it out by now let me spell it out for you, Greek gods and Greek monsters are all real. They are here in America and they are most likely responsible for all your problems and (rather unknowingly) all you happiness.

As for me I am Perseus Jackson, nine years old, son of Poseidon. And I have sworn an oath to become the greatest hero to ever live.

**Sammy POV**

Now before you judge me realize that all that you know about us monsters is based on hearsay. Yes, I am a monster more accurately an empousa as mortals and demigods call us.

Although it would be advisable not to call us that name because it means one legged. We prefer the name Hecatean demons and if you call me anything else you will be instantly placed in the "tear up and eat flesh" list for being too bothersome.

Hmm flesh… Yummy!

Sorry, got a little distracted.

Now where was I? Ah! yes, I was telling you about my kind's history.

Well... We were released from Pandora's pithos and as daughters of Hecate and Mormo (our dad was the spirit who ate bad children so you can blame him for our tendencies) we were sent to guard the crossroads, although that plan was not very successful mostly due to our tendency to eat the travelers who used said crossroads.

Sometime later we were cursed by various gods whose children we ate and were turned into complete monsters with one leg of bronze and other of a donkey although they mostly forgot about removing our magic and our charm speak and ability to manipulate mist which lead to more killings.

Now this is all common knowledge what most people don't know is that there is a way out of this curse but most find the way out to be too bothersome (as is the case most of the time.)

This way which is known to only a few empousa and gods is to find a demigod who is worthy (it is more daunting than you realize after all there are very few demigods who are not eaten), be defeated by him or (as is more likely) her (a girl is more likely since they don't fall for our looks like most boys), come out of the fight alive (and the odds are...A million to one considering they have already defeated you) and to swear your loyalty to them and if your new found Queen/king lives the life of heroes (according to the Fates) then and only then will an empousa be allowed to return to being beautiful and immortal daughters of Hecate (hopefully without the tendency to eat people.)

So it comes as little surprise that none of us were ever freed and this way out was forgotten by all but a select few.

**Percy POV**

Many people look at me and none spare a second glance.

After all a nine year old eating a burger like it's the last thing he will ever eat is not very surprising... that is if you choose to ignore the fact that my clothes are torn, with blood and grime so deeply ingrained into their fabric that the fabric appears to be rust colored instead of the original blue-green.

But then again it could be because of the MIST BAND I wear.

However my thoughts are cut off as I see a girl of about my age staring at me with hungry eyes.

She has fiery red colored hair with pale white skin and a malnourished body - the tell tale sign of a street kid.

I break the sandwich into two parts and hand one to her. She takes it hesitantly and then runs away without sparing me a second glance.

Maybe because she was afraid that I would take the gift back.

Being on the streets basically means hunger.

For some it is the hunger for food and bed and a roof and all other comforts one imagines while for others it is the hunger for greatness a need to rise above mediocre and mundane and to become a legend who inspires the generations ahead, to be remembered and respected.

Hard work betrays none but dreams betray many,

working hard alone doesn't mean I will achieve my dreams.

But even so working hard and achieving something on my own is a consolation enough.

Of course I am broken out of my musing by the sounds of pubs which suddenly go full blast.

Normal people might think it is a coincidence when all the pubs turn their sound to full blast at the same time. I know better.

It is a signal that opus die would start entertaining customers in an hour.

Opus die is a human trafficking group which merged with a drug cartel.

They have a similar modus operandi in each city. They start by finding the vilest men and women in the city and give them free stock of the special drug opus.

This drug is not like the others where you act drunken and are caught easily.

Rather it gives you a felling of extreme confidence it even makes you sharper, smarter &amp; faster for a few hours. The high( the time when you do act drunk) comes after the drug has left your system.

Which means that even if you are caught you will be let free because there was no trace of any drugs in your system. More importantly you do not become addicted to it consciously but you have to keep taking it every week day after day or else you DIE!

It is the perfect drug if you want to make someone loyal to you. The men and women who become regular are given an option either they start working with Opus Die and in return they will get a measly amount of money and a packet of the stuff they can't live without or of course you start paying up hefty amounts.

These people readily agree, after all they did not have much of a conscience to begin with and the offer (of either serve or die) pretty much seals the deal.

These people then set up a distribution center somewhere near a library or other mostly abandoned buildings and have no fixed time of service. If somebody wants something they wait for signal from the pub.

Over the next hour people pile up at the distribution center in hordes and are served to a variety of vanities... for a huge price of course.

But of course an organization this large and evil was not satisfied by destroying people's life by drugs they went into human trafficking too. They work without ethics and for them kindness is equivalent to crime.

They have everything sealed up watertight. All the dangers thought about and a few holes which pop up from time to time can be easily fixed.

But Opus Die does make mistakes, they made one when they messed with my family.

**Contest**

**1\. There is a sudden change in an object in the story (like seven year old turning to nine year old or swords turning into spears) See if you can find it. **

**2\. Can you guess which new weapon have i introduced into the story. (Hint - It is mentioned only once through out the chapter)**

**Rewards... Personal Satisfaction. Leave your answer in review or PM it. I will let you know if you are correct**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

Everybody has a past. Most want to run away from it. I don't. Even though you may want to move forward in your life, you may have one foot on the brakes. In order to be free, we must learn how to let go. Release the hurt. Release the fear. Refuse to entertain our old pain. The energy it takes to hang onto the past holds us back from a new life.

But its always easier said than done. After all a person without the knowledge of his past is like a tree without roots.

I still remember the day when I was orphaned, the day when I found the secret, the day which changed my life forever, the day I swore the oath to become the greatest hero ever.

_For a six year old his birthday is the best day of the world &amp; I am no different. For the first time in months I woke up on my own. Normally I would wake up only when my mother has pored a bucketful of water on me, by then it would be time for the school gates to close, somehow I would get ready with my mom fussing over tiny details like taking the school bag to school and wearing pants, by the time I would reach school I would find that the school gates are closed so I would jump over the fence when the guards weren't looking and somehow make it to class right before attendance, hell I sure that I had the record for being on time every single day without ever getting up on time ._

_Anyway the reason for my happiness was more than the normal- I would get present and cake as its my birthday. The reason was that today I would get to ask mom five questions which she would have to answer truthfully without delaying._

_ We had started this tradition when I was four. __We are not rich so we con not afford large gifts and birthday bashes like the other children got, so my mom came up with the idea that I can ask her five question and I would do the same for her on her birthday. But we do give did give each other small gifts like cards to make up for lack of big ones._

_I had always wanted to know the secret and this year I was going to find out about it. It was the only question my mom had refused to answer when I was small but I pestered her so much that she got annoyed and in a pet she replied that she will tell me about the secret only when I could perform college level calculus in my head._

_May be she thought that I would stop but there little that hard work and talent working in tandem cannot overcome._

_The secret became my only goal. Even though I had dyslexia and ADHD I was stubborn as hell and while my classmates still get stuck doing 234/132 I can compute Integration of [ sqrt (12342345546562/(46526*26354)) logx]_

_Without blinking an eye. By the way the answer is 100.329286003[xlogx-x]._

_The secret started when I started asking my mother who my father was, why he left me, why did that man with one eye keep following me, why did we keep a walrus *cough*Gabe*cough* thing like that. My mother always replied it's THE secret. _

_Well at last two years of hard work have paid off. I have kept my end of the bargain and now the ball is in mom's court. _

_I quickly got out of the bed and got ready after which i tip toed out of the the room and quickly got into moms bedroom. I preferred not seeing my so called step father Gabe early in the morning or at noon or in evening or at any other time the day for that matter._

_He is a fat, alcoholic, abuser who could be mistaken for an ugly blog wrapped in skin if you don't look closely. He says that he works in a general appliance store but I doubt it. I have heard him talking to people about something called Opus Die distribution center._

_Now that I think about it I am pretty sure my mom doesn't know about it. But I quickly dismissed those thoughts when I entered mom's room and jumped up to her bed wailing 'Mom, now tell me what the secret is'. I heard Gabe telling me to shut my trap but I didn't pay any heed to him._

_I had always been ticklish, unfortunately my mom was well aware of this and instead of answering me she caught hold of me and within minutes I was a giggling mess._

'_Mom, please, please, please, you promised .' I chanted._

'_And will keep my promise Percy. But I did not promise you I would tell it to you early in the morning, now did I.' she replied and went on making me giggle._

_It is in cases like these that the best people in the world also become the most evil ones I thought._

'_Well how about my present.' I asked._

'_Do you remember I said we will go to the beach someday?'_

'_Yeah'_

'_Well I was thinking, today is as good a day as any.'_

'_Yes! This is the best present everrr!' I shouted which earned me another curse from Gabe. I swear if he had to give me cent for every time he cursed. I would be the richest guy in the whole universe._

_To say I had the best time of my life at the beach would be an understatement. It was only when we were in our old run down wooden cabin on the beach that I found time to get back to pestering my mother about the secret._

'_Percy, do you remember the book I gave to you about Greek mythology?'_

'_Yeah I do.' I replied while wondering what could be the reason for this question._

_In the next few hours I got the most shocking news of my life. It was midnight by the time I calmed myself and got over the fact that my father was far more powerful than any of the kids who try to bully me because my dad is not as rich as theirs._

_It was while we were in the car that I started asking mom more questions and she was only glad to answer. It must have been harrowing to know so much and still be forced to shut up because people won't believe you if you tell them._

_It also gave me the reason about why we tolerated the walrus and frankly it made me feel good that my mom did not love that douche bag._

_My mom also gave two possessions which were left by my actual father. A cheap ball point pen which turned into a perfectly balanced sword when I clicked it open and into pen if I removed the cap and put it on the hilt. More importantly it would not harm mortals which made it the perfect weapon for terrorizing Gabe._

_The second however was more important it was a mist band. My mom told me that it could hide my demigod scent by using monster dust manipulate mist to extreme levels and even increase my abilities. She told me that it was the only one in existence and that my father went to great lengths to procure it._

_Somehow it made everything better to know that he cared for me even if he did not want me to be born meant a lot to me especially since I had lived believing that my dad was disgusted by me._

_But my happiness was short lived. We were driving along the beach to get back to New York when out of nowhere a car slammed into ours. It was later found that the people had been under the influence of drugs a drug called opus._

_I was told that my mom was barely holding on and had wished to give me a message which she had scribbled on the paper._

'_I know that it would be hard for you but I want you to become the greatest hero to ever live, to be the light in the darkness, to lead when all hope seem lost. GO PERCY. GO and achieve your destiny. And remember I will always love you regardless of your choices.'_

_By the time I had finished reading the message a nurse came to stand in front of me. I looked up and I knew that my mom was beyond my reach and had given me mission to complete and I would do it no matter what the challenge._

**Thank you for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sammy POV**

It's hard you know. Being a Hecatean Demon I mean. No matter what you do you never find the demigods.

Plus if you find them, they kill you.

You tell them you will kill them, they kill you.

You tell them you want to talk, they kill you.

You try eating them, they kill you.

In case they don't kill you, you end up wishing they did kill you rather than trap you in some or the other scheme.

You hope that one of them won't kill, well that's not that hard if the demigod is a male.

You hope they defeat you and let you live, now you are stretching it.

And swear an oath on Styx to them, there you have the definition of impossible.

It's not like I chose to give up eating demigods for nothing so I am going to continue my search although every time I do find a demigod I can't help but think about my life.

I still remember the day when Lady Hestia told me about this way to lift the curse. Oh how nice it would be to be free of this entire curse, of the desire to eat demigods and to be able work for a goal higher than the normal eats, sleep &amp; die.

That's the reason I have been following this Demigod. He has been targeting a drug dealing ring and I have to say his modus operandi is quite clever.

He doesn't use Greek fire or something like that but rather he leads monster to the base of the drug dealers and somehow manages to collapse the hose on the monster although how he does it beyond me.

He even manages to hide his smell and I have to use a spell to track him. But this time I hope that I do succeed, I mean the boy is good. If he does defeat me I can tell him where the current base of the drug dealers is in return for him accepting me as his subject.

All my thoughts are cut off when I do see him.

Dark hair, green eyes and a swimmers body. I know that profile he has to be a son of the sea god. I approach him while simultaneously maintain a cover by using the mist. I open my mouth only to receive a sharp kick and am knocked out…

Now if you have never woken up hanging upside down, well lucky you. It was not the same for me. I woke up feeling like my donkey leg was used as bacon for hotdogs and my bronze leg was probably used as a stove.

What's more is that I had a scary ten year old staring at me with vibrant green eyes which were raging like anything at the moment.

"How did you find me? Or more importantly why?" He asked with a surprisingly kind voice.

"Um… I wanted to be your follower?" I had meant it to be a statement but it came out more as a question. After all this demigod had simply kicked all my plans away, literally.

Now I had expected him to be swayed or if he was stronger to be mildly sedated by my appearance but nooooo… He just kicked me no explanations, nothing just a kick and all was dark.

"And why would you do that?" He asked with an amused smile.

It infuriated me how much casual this demigod was in my presence, it was like he knew the secrets of the world and I posed no threat to him. Even though I was upside down I could easily make out that the he could make girls swoon by his mere appearance but to top it off he carried himself like he was a god among mortals not a runaway demigod who lived on the streets but a hero who knew that what he did was right and he needed neither praise nor recognition.

But I was not about to give up so easily. He may have been able to beat me physically but could he defeat me in the game of mind?

"I could easily slash this rope and then your neck using my talons don't you know that? So it would be advisable not to question my motives."

"If you do slash the rope you would let loose the Greek fire your weight is being balanced with don't you know that?" He replied rather calmly.

Once again I was stumped.

So I did the only thing I could I told him the truth about everything from my beginning, to my journey, to my wish.

**There is a discrepancy in the chapter. Somebody found something out without any explanation being given in any chapter. Guess what it is? Answer will be PMed to reviewers only.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV **

I always knew something was fundamentally wrong with the monsters.

They can track your scent ever since you are born but only attack you when you are aware of your heritage or are strong enough to put up a fight.

They normally refrain from attacking mortals although they can be a thousand times more easier to kill than demigods.

They do kill you if they defeat you but they never torture you purposefully and when they die they are sent to Tartarus where even the gods are afraid to venture yet they come back rejuvenated from that experience.

I had once read that the monsters are primeval forces, born from the hate and malice of humans, from the deeds which should not have been committed and from the regrets we keep.

They balance out the good forces and are just as important.

In this respect they are quite similar to the gods who are slaves to their domains.

After all who can deny that Zeus has an ego as large as the sky, or that Aphrodite is like love sometimes shallow and sometimes deep. And that my father is like the seas, he can emerge as the nice guy in one story and evil in another and turn passive in just another second.

Maybe that's the reason that the sons of Poseidon have been different from each other, after all some have been very smart while others were skilled with bows and arrows and yet others had control over the seas to an extent that they could cause tsunamis with flicks of their hand.

Now when this girl, Sammy told me about how her kind was made it surprised me, I had never thought of monsters as beings with feeling, who felt pain when they were killed or as someone who would care about their friends and family.

Truth be told it made feel sad for having killed them but then again it was literally a do or die situation.

"I don't trust you, but if you are serious about knowing where the opus die centre of this city is then you have a deal.

I will accept your oath that is if you do make it. So do you accept?"

"Well I have policy of not disagreeing with people who can easily kill me so yeah. Now will you Please! Free me?"

"Just cut the rope with your talons."

"Didn't you say that if I do it then I will be flayed alive by Greek fire?"

"I bluffed. Basic psychology: when a person is disoriented they can be easily tricked."

"Now come on I have already thought of a plan where you have an important role assuming you are up for it."

**Sammy POV**

I have fought quite a few demigods yet I had never met someone who could trick me this easily.

He seemed to be counting on me to help him and somehow those sea green eyes made me give my heart out to them.

So now I was leading a ten year old to a drug dealers den while listening to his plan which I have to admit was brilliant.

**Please tell me if there are any questions in your mind and what do you all think about the new title?**


	5. Chapter 5:The enemy comes alive

**Orion POV**

Mortals say that power and love make world go round. They are so wrong.

Love is just a method of obtaining power from those who are too weak willed to be able to wield it. It is nothing more than a tool to be used by the ones who were destined to gain power.

Believe me I know this stuff after all I am the man who almost seduced the chaste goddess.

All the sons of Poseidon are born with a special talent Theseus had his genius deductive and philosophical reasoning, Bellerophon had his equestrian skills and I had my potion skills.

What you thought I had archery skills? Well that's only partly true. I was never that powerful although I was destined to be but I did have great skills at making potions, even some which Hecate herself did not know about.

The memory erasers, love potions and talent potions were my specialty. Especially the talent potions. They were mean little concoctions which required just a hair and some special secret ingredients and once you drank it you could have the person's talent.

But the only problem was finding someone whose talent would make me powerful and strong. So I decided to wander about Greece and find someone handy. In the end I ended up drinking the potion with a random strand of hair I picked off the forest floor.

I had been hoping that it would be a bear hair but actually it belonged to a maiden who by stroke of luck was becoming a hunter of Artemis at the very moment I drank the potion.

What happened next was a very complicated process.

You know the part of our body which the silly mortals call DNA well it is only physical manifestation of your soul and drinking the potion combined my and the other person's soul with a contract which had the terms heavily in my favor.

Just as Artemis magic burned away her mortal soul the maidens part of soul which was with me did the same for me. Basically it gave me all the powers of hunters of Artemis without the responsibilities.

The rest is as mortals say history.

Thankfully now that I am back I will be more powerful than ever. After all now I am a part of the four horsemen. The fourth in charge of the funeral parlor.

We are the people who will lead the world into the sixth age.

An age where the powerful and destined are treated right, a world where they do not die just because they had sex with some women who were to weak minded to offer themselves to the powerful and thought that they could be more than slaves,

a world where the weak do not dream of become kings but rather realize there place,

where powerful and good people like Me do not have to rely on potions for all our needs, where men like me are the rulers second only to master C.

After all it was Master who told me about contracts and Maidens. Not maidens but Maidens with a capital M.

Maidens are celestial beings who have the power of gods, Titans or any other immortal that has faded or doesn't have a heir and is important for the world to function properly.

These maidens can be anything Titans like Rhea who was the Maiden of Chronos (Primordial of Time) or Nereid like Amphirite who was the Maiden of Gaea which explains my dead beat fathers power over earth which he did not pass on to me.

Basically any women who may or may not be maiden can be Maiden if you get what I mean.

Interestingly Maidens cannot use their powers but rather they can only be used by the ones who have the closest relation to them or are destined to be their partners or are loved by the said Maidens or...

Actually we just know that they cannot use the power for their own although if you take their virginity it should do the trick.

But alas such dames are very rare. So we use contracts. All monsters have a connection to one or the other god. The more powerful the god is the more powerful the monster.

Becoming a Contractor is the best way to become powerful.

A contractor is a human which made blood contract with a monster.

By doing that the monster gains enhanced physical powers and are able to use a bit of the power the god they are connected to.

The contractor on the other hand can use the god's full power, which is normally not possible. A contractor needs to be in range of this monster to use his power.

If the contract was a success, it is shown when on the human a seal with the symbol of the monster appears. This seal can get bigger when the human uses more of the demons power. By doing this the contractor himself looks more and more like the demon as far as physical traits are concerned.

Of course this has created a minor problem that my little brother has made one. Since the gods don't know about these powers these are bound to be our trump cards in the upcoming war.

Plus he has been pissing me off by destroying my little side business- opus die. So I have decided to end the little twerp's life just as master has asked and listening in to his plan by using my hunter sense does make it easier.

Just as soon as the girl started her advance towards the distribution center I vapor traveled right behind her and knocked her out which brings us to where we are currently with her kneeling right in front of me as I wait for the weakling to make his entrance.

**Thank you for your support and keep reviewing. Tell me in whose POV you want the next chapter? And tell me if there is any mistake and can you figure out who master C is?**

**But the biggest question is this- How is Orion alive? If you read carefully and your answer is correct i will tell you about the next chapter beforehand. **


	6. Plan goes wrong?

**Sammy POV**

Percy told me to be ready for an ambush but that does not mean that I was supposed to be ambushed immediately after he left me, did it? But as sad as it is i really can't help it now can I?

Thankfully I am not some rookie who would be worried about the situation so as soon as I woke up I checked my surroundings discreetly.

Although I wish I hadn't after all who wants to find out that they are surrounded by 15 cyclops and the human who knocked them out is in the same room?

Whilst I wondered whether or not should I try escaping the man spoke up in an annoyingly haughty voice, "If you are done checking your surroundings would you mind coming right up and introducing yourself ? "

Well at least that comment conforms two things the first is that I am not as discreet as I previously thought and the second and more important is that I will kill this annoying white cloak myself if Percy doesn't .

I slowly got to my feet. Now that I had been discovered keeping up the pretense doesn't matter all that much and I started to have a good look around. The building was the one I had suspected but the insides were not what I expected. We were in a closed class room complete with tables and blackboard and the only person sitting down was the white cloak while the cyclops had formed a circle around me with the only gap allowing me to see the said white cloaked guy, in addition to the cyclops there was a monster at each of the windows and at the door behind me.

The white cloak opened his mouth to say something which was most probably going to be annoying so I did the only thing that I thought would be useful I attacked.

Rather that trying some magic I sent my leg up like you do while on the swings or like when you kick a football and then bought the foot right back the same direction only this time the kick would surprise the cyclops standing right behind me and would have twice the momentum and might give me a chance to escape.

Of course its never that easy when you are the good guys after all a hero is not someone who is braver or stronger but someone who is brave five crucial minutes longer.

"You are going down fatty" I triumphantly shouted " This is for not understanding whom you are up against"

However i quickly turned back at the lack of response to find out that the cyclops had not moved an inch. He had simply taken a blow from a solid bronze leg yet hadn't moved.I never hated my bronze legs more than I did at that moment.

" Would you believe me if I said that it was a joke ? " The only answer I got was a solid punch which sent me flying into the wall behind. Hell I even crashed and cracked it only to find another cyclops who must have jumped right after I was punched getting ready to deliver another blow.

After that I would have been dead, if I wasn't a monster that is. The second cyclops moved his face close to mine and whispered "you suck! the kick was no better than a mosquito bite. " and I realized that it was the same cyclops.

How is this possible was the only thing i could wonder. Cyclops were strong but so were Empousa , more importantly normal Cyclops were not supposed to be that fast. No matter how much red bull you drink you cannot be that fast with that body.

Which meant that they were not normal at all.

"Enough, I don't want any further interruptions." shouted the white cloak guy only this time I could see his gloating smile like he wasn't all that angry but the cyclops quickly went on his knees and stuttered an apology which conforms two things the first is that this person was more powerful than them and second and more important is that I have to hear him gloat for a while longer.

"I am Orion. The great hunter who almost seduced Artemis. And I have come back to rule you all."The white cloak now identified as Orion gloated. Seriously how could you gloat that much. Guess I should move him from too bothersome list to the want to the want to kill list.

Yes, I divide those I meets into six different levels:

Not bothersome.

Slightly bothersome.

A little bothersome.

Bothersome.

Very bothersome.

Too bothersome.

Want to kill.

Naturally, there are only Percy and lady Hestia in the "Not bothersome" level.

"This is so sad. My weak little brother is not even powerful enough to fight me himself and has no idea about how to run his crew" He gloated (Yep,you are in the correct list) " or who to include in his crew." He commented while giving me a side ways glance so that I got a good look at his eyes.

They were green like Percy's but the similarities ended there his were a cold and haughty emerald green unlike Percy's whose eyes where kind and powerful sea green.

"And to think a Maiden like you chose him" He commented more to himself than to me but I had had enough.

"A bastard like you shouldn't be talking about him. He is the top dog here. He is Perseus Jackson the king of monsters." I shouted to their astonishment while getting up.

At that exact moment the door and the monster guarding it both went boom to reveal a very angry looking Percy who was wielding water like knuckle protectors on both of his hands.

"OH, looks like the weak little broth..." Orion started saying something only to be cut off by Percy.

"She hasn't lost yet." Orion could only wonder what it meant before Percy said "Don't underestimate my captain. The fight is not over and she hasn't lost."

**Sorry for the late update. Anyway after lots of request I decided to mix the chapters to make them longer. Anyway tell me what you think of the story now? Does anybody like Sammy and/or hate Orion if so why?**

**Can you guess what is Sammy's favorite line? (Hint-it is used multiple times in the chapter.)**

**Next chapter would include lots of fight scenes .**


	7. Sammy strikes back

**Orion POV**

To say I was happy would be an understatement. I mean I didn't even have to look for the fool? But the good surprises did not end there.

Suddenly a peculiar symbol appeared on the right fist of my weak little brother which I instantly recognized as the fly king's seal and that monster girl suddenly started glowing and in her stead was an extremely beautiful young girl with glossy blonde hair tied in a bun which covered one side of her face, large forest green eyes and a very large bust which made me all the more happy. I mean who doesn't want to use beautiful girls as slaves? Not someone like the great and awesome me, I assure you.

Any way this development does mean some important thing like either that curse which was placed by those useless gods on the hectaen demons has been partially lifted or that she is a Maiden who has found a master i.e. the a special type of Maiden, one born for the purpose of taking care of a new primordial .

Let me explain in a little more detail Maidens were created by Chaos himself. Yes, by the father of the original Primordials. The reason was simple they were to take care of the new Primordials which were born or as explained earlier to pass on the powers of some specific Primordial. Basically they were the first handmaidens ever! Which probably also the reason they are called Maidens.

However Chaos made a rule especially for Maidens of the first kind in order to keep balance in the world. The rule stated that a new primordial could only use his powers on Gaia if they form a contract with a human and that the contract has to be formed with the strongest mortal his handmaiden or the primordial himself finds.

This rule does make things a lot easier. I mean, come on, just kill my small brother and rule earth with a primordial, yup, just the kind of deal great people like me look for. In either case I am going to kill my useless brother and keep her so it's if little concern.

The second important thing is that my little brother's funeral will have to be held sooner lest he actually learn how to use that thing.

But I have to say I was impressed," You managed to do that even without knowing what it is…?" was all I said. My brother replied with an artful "Huh?"

"Let me explain, the symbol on your hand is the fly king's crest. It means that you have powers of a primordial at your disposal. The more your personality becomes similar to the primordial the more intricate the design becomes." The mons… Maiden interrupted looking proud of him.

"Hah, what a dumb ass! Let me teach you something. Just having that doesn't mean shit. Only after going through some hardcore training can you…" Larry a Cyclops began. He has probably the forth strongest person in my gang. However he never finished the sentence…

The Maiden had kicked her in the stomach, a blow which sent him reeling into the wall.

"Were you saying something?" The Maiden asked in an overly innocent tone. To say that we were surprised was an understatement after all just a few minutes ago she was knocked out by single blow but now that she was in her maiden form she just wiped the floor with a 15 foot tall Cyclops!

Then suddenly turning towards my not so weak brother she said"I will handle the chumps. You handle mister Arrogant."

I did not mind the insult mostly because I was busy staring at her ass which she had turned towards me but my workers were a different case altogether.

"You caught Larry by surprise that's all. Let me show you what we can do." Said Bru my number 3 ranked Cyclops. He suddenly threw guitar picks which transformed into throwing knives half way towards the Maiden while shouting "Take this".

Another Cyclops threw metallic spheres toward the maiden which collided with about half the throwing knives and set them on fire. The other half collided with the floor but they turned out to be smoke bombs and probably obstructed the view of the Maiden. A third Cyclops jumped into that smoke with a three foot bronze sword to seal the deal having previously located her position accurately.

"You are the chump out her…"Bru started saying but suddenly she sensed something wrong. Out of the smoke something came toward her and a heel was suddenly lodged into her face thereby turning her to dust.

The smoke cleared immediately after this to show a sight which I never imagined I would see. The Maiden had a leg extended in taekwondo style kick with her leg bare footed. But that wasn't the most surprising thing the most surprising thing was that she was holding the Cyclops who had gone in for the kill in a martial arts grip which she tightened to put an end to the Cyclops and in her mouth was a burning dagger. **super badass moment**

What had transpired was something anybody with fighting experience could guess. She had been surprised by their coordinated attack but not enough to catch her off guard. She had dodged the knives based on their predicted path and then the Cyclops had jumped on her hoping to end the game but she had been quicker and had used the Cyclops size to her advantage and got him in a martial arts grip however a knife which had gone off course was still hurtling towards her but due to the clearing smoke she had seen it and had used the only appendage she could in order to save herself. She caught the knife with her mouth and had then kicked so hard that her heels came off with enough force to kill the Cyclops who was too damn irritating.

"Who's next?" Was all she asked as stood from her position and retrieved those literally killer heels. **super badass moment**

While that was entertaining I turned towards my not that weak brother."It's time for you to start talking. Who the hell are you?" He asked as soon as I turned toward him.

"Well, I don't answer to weak. Please don't mind, it's a standard policy. But since I am so benevolent I will tell you this. I am also a contractor. "

**Ding, Ding, Ding the fight between Orion and Percy is about to start and of course we find out what are the powers the mysterious contractors have in the next chapter. By the way some people asked me what Sammy looks like so for a non-sexist and non-Pervert (i.e. non-Orion) descriptions please see the new cover photo of the story it has both Percy and Sammy in it. Also if you find Orion to be vulgar, perverted, arrogant, sexist and evil then… good job that what he is. **


	8. You make no sense

**Orion POV**

Say what you want but children of Poseidon sure can talk tough. Take the one standing in front of me for example. He had bought a swimming pool full of water with himself, thinking that it would be easy to beat me in his element. He doesn't even realize that I have already wrestled control of it when he was busy watching that Maiden.

So just for the added effect I raised my arms and asked him "Can't move now can you?"

Before he could even raise those eyebrows of his I had travelled half the distance between us with my arms raised to deliver justice.

What happened next was unbelievable. He moved his legs like it didn't matter that I was controlling it. So I changed the position of my fist, one in front of the abdomen and other in front of my face so that I could block his kick and punch him as soon as I find an opening. But instead of raising the kick to my stomach like any normal opponent would he stopped just between my knee and ankle.

It was a simple trick that children use to trip each other up. A simple move to use the momentum of a person and see him fall but he did it with killer efficiency and broke the tibia of my right leg.

Thankfully I landed in water and by injuries instantly healed.

But more importantly I was Pissed!

"Well I guess it was too much to ask that you will be done for after an attack like that." my brother asked. Yes, I thought of him as my brother no expletives. I do acknowledge someone who can last for even a minute against me… most don't.

"And I guess it was too much to ask that you will be killed y such an easy attack." was all I replied before I suddenly wrestled control of water from him and caused multiple columns of water to shoot up. In the ensuing chaos I managed to reach him undetected and delivered a roundhouse kick to his chin which sent him into an unintentional back flip.

I curled my fist to deliver a punch to his face while he was still in air but he managed to dodge it. Of course he wasn't able to dodge the follow up kick to his legs or the column of water which erupted right below him and hit him at the same time as my kick thereby maximizing the damage caused.

He was however still able to get up a moment later probably because the water healed him.

"What is that fighting style?" he asked in a surprisingly curious voice.

"Don't shit with me, just when I was beginning to acknowledge you as an opponent you ask such a question? You have got some nerve. This is street fighting, the only useful thing humans invented. This thing is most basic of basic. If it was ice cream it would be vanilla, if it was pizza it would be plain, if this was a fairy tale it would be they lived happily ever after. Here let me show you how to use power… those of your parents and those of your contractee." Was all I said as I formed a sphere of water around me and sent it spinning towards my wide eyed brother.

"You are supposed to treat Maidens and monsters like your bitches. Think of them as silkworms or honeybees or hookers not like family or whatever the hell you are trying." I said as my brother collided with the water sphere.

"I can't stand stupid shit like that… Monster king"

The purpose of spinning the water was to heat it to extreme levels. You see water has the ability to continue being liquid at temperatures even greater than its boiling points. This super heated water can cut through metals, diamonds basically anything you want. So naturally I was expecting to see scalding flesh and a mostly burned body when the steam cleared not my virtually unscathed brother with an annoying smirk on his face.

Rather than impress me like it did last time it only served to annoy me. This time I called forth the powers of Menoetius Titan of violent anger, rash action, and human mortality and most importantly my contractee.

I was now moving at a pace where my brother would not even see me without using the powers of his contractee which would probably take him years to learn.

"There is no fucking point to you getting such a great Maiden when you can't even use her. Why don't you hand her over to me." I said before catching him by his hair.

"If you do I will use her and use her and use her and use her and use her and use her and use her and use her and use her and Use Her! and Use Her! and Use Her! and Use Her! and Use Her! and UseHer! and UseHer! and UseHer! UseHer! UseHer! UseHer! UseHer! UseHer! UseHer! UseHer!" each time I said use her I was giving a kick to his face or a punch to his abdomen or smashing him into the wall.

The powers of Menoetius made me up to twice as fast as I normally am during my anger induced violent actions. They also did the same to my power and stamina. In fact when Menoetius comes into the human world they would not just double my powers but increase a thousand times that's what sets the four horsemen apart, our natural strength and its contracted amplification. I could only wonder what I would be able to do after I get this Maiden to form a contract with me after all the powers differed from contract to contract but a primordial can't disappoint in terms of power.

"I will use your Maiden till I have used up every drop of power that baby primordial has to offer." My anger was finally cooling down. A few days ago I saw a moving picture that mortals call the hulk, sometimes I fell the same as that guy, only I don't wish to cool down but rather wish to be angry all the time. But at least I can humiliate my brother in peace now that I am back to normal.

"Sitting on a throne means dominating everything. That goes for your Maiden, your life and everybody you meet. To think you would bet so excited over the few bases you destroy. It disgusts me. You should have bought an army of hellhounds And the hunters of Artemis if you really wanted to defeat me, a member of the four horsemen." I said as I threw him away from me like a rag doll.

"And that little Maiden of yours, maybe she doesn't know it but Maidens can't use their powers for themselves so she is no match for my homies…" was all I could say before I was interrupted by a thud sound.

I turned around to see a Cyclops slipping out of a hole in the wall (which was probably created by using his body) onto the inundated floor.

"You call yourself a monster? You should call yourself nothing."I heard a feminine voice say which I soon found belonged to the Maiden. "Are you sure you should look away?" She asked me with an inquiring gaze. I realized what she said only a moment later and jumped away from my position. I had delivered enough blows to knock out my brother and prevent his healing for long time but he was standing there completely healed with a look so cold in his eyes that I felt a thumping in my heart which I realized was…FEAR.

"You…" He said.

"You?" I wondered off handedly why couldn't he complete his sentence but most of my thinking was directed towards the way the water had suddenly calmed down, no ripples, no bubbles, no waves. It seemed to be standing still like somebody had used medusa's glare on it… no, not standing still but, Angry, so angry that it was not even able to do anything as simple as moving. I looked into my brother's green eyes which were now raging with killer intent. I could feel it through the powers of Menoetius that he was about to go violent with rash anger. But that didn't prevent what happened next.

The shadows around my brother suddenly distorted and disappeared along with him. Before I could comprehend what happened I was punched towards the opposite wall.

"You Make No Sense" was all I heard before I crashed.

**I if you like the chapter do leave a review or favorite me or follow me. It gives me a reason to go on with this story. Also I would LOVE to hear from you so PM me freely.**


	9. The weight of his fist

**Orion POV**

The shadows around my brother suddenly distorted and disappeared along with him. Before I could comprehend what happened I was punched towards the opposite wall.

"You Make No Sense" was all I heard before I crashed.

What I heard after crashing did not make much sense either.

"YOU"

"MAKE"

"NO"

"FUCKING"

"SENSE"

With each word he was pounding me. The shadows were not acting up now but the water was. He was moving the water to compliment his moves just like I had done at the start of the fight. How he learned those moves so quickly? I don't know but he did and he was whooping my ass with them.

"What the …" I started saying but he round house kicked me just under the chin before I could complete my sentence.

I dropped down on cold hard floor. Apparently he had removed water from under me so that it doesn't heal me. I looked up to see him calming down a little. But that didn't matter what mattered was why was I the one looking up to him?

"Get your ass up" he said suddenly as he sent the water to a side of the floor. The meaning was clear. He was trying to end this. Without water to break our falls the hits would damage us more and we would not be healing ourselves either.

"After all that shit about dominating others and using them. I am going to show you which of us is really asleep at the wheel the hard way." He said in a condescending voice.

"You fucking cheater" I said as I realized what was happening.

"I never expected you to cheat. Your contractee is stronger than mine and you just used his powers by a stroke of luck that's what it is. That aside WHAT MAKE NO SENSE?" I shouted the last part as I called forth the Menoetius to lend me more power. This time water came oozing out of walls and the small part which was being held by my brother. It all condensed in my hands to form a trident. As soon as I held it I sent it hurtling straight toward that annoying face of his. Of course he tried dodging it. But this was not an ordinary trident. As soon as he jumped away the trident too changed course and sent him flying through a wooden wall.

I quickly turned towards his maiden intent on ending this right now but she simply pointed towards the hole which I had just created. Inside it I could see my brother doing something impossible again.

He was holding the trident BETWEEN HIS TEETH.

Then once again he came hurtling towards me and sent me flying with an upper cut which connected with my lower jaw.

"YOUR…" he said.

"Your?" I asked once again.

"YOUR FILTHY HANDS ARE NOT FIT TO TOUCH HER" he shouted while sending a barrage of punches towards my body.

Why! I wondered. Why am I getting tossed around like this?

That too by the likes of him.

Is it because of the power difference between our contractees? No. At present neither of our contractee was present in the human world so the power difference could not come into play. Moreover I was the one using my power correctly.

Yet why was I getting tossed by a boy who did not even know who his contractee was?

Why was I losing?

Why were his fists falling like hailstorm when I couldn't land a blow?

What made him stronger than me?

AND WHY WAS THE WEIGHT OF HIS FISTS SO DAMN HEAVY?

As soon as he slowed down I quickly did the thing which was best in such a case. I ran… I mean I performed a strategic retreat.

"Next time monster king my master will be here &amp; we would personally destroy this world and everybody you love on it."

I said from then window which I had run to. Then suddenly remembering something I took the horn which was hanging by the window and blew into it. "I hope you have an army at your beck and call monster king because I just called mine to kill you." I shouted as I vapor travelled away from that base.

**Percy finally defeated Orion but the bugger has survived and sent the army stationed nearby to kill Percy. **

**By the way can anybody guess who the contractee of Percy is?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sammy POV**

Well, I have to say that was entertaining. I had no idea that watching that bothersome guy getting his ass whooped would be so entertaining.

If I had to choose I would say that today was the most entertaining day of my immortal life.

First I found Percy who managed to defeat me and let me live. Then that Orion guy kidnapped me but unwillingly helped me go back to my original maiden form. And then Percy used his powers to remind his brother his place in the pecking order.

I was sure that Percy would be confused about how I have changed from being a cursed monster to being a maiden. So I after the fight I explained the concept to him while simultaneously searching for info about the army Orion mentioned and about the place where he was keeping his trafficked prisoners.

Percy had told me that his bothersome brother had been in the process of starting a human trafficking operation for which he had kidnapped several girls and they were probably in this city itself. However the only thing we found was a map which Percy said pinpointed the position, depth and entrances to the city's sewer system in great detail.

"Well, What now?" I asked him after searching every nook and cranny of the damp mostly destroyed office. Hell I even checked the monster dust but the blighter had hidden the info very well.

"First tell me what this thing is." Percy replied pointing to the Zebul Emblem on his fist.

"It's the Zebul Emblem. It is the mark that you have formally created a contract with the fly king. It is among the rarest seals for forming contract and allows almost limitless drawing of power. The more you are in tune with your contractee the more intricate the design becomes and more is the power drawn." I started to explain but of course Percy interrupted me.

"Let me get the whole thing straight. Monsters, gods &amp; titans can form contracts with people and increase their own and their contractor's powers.

This information was known to both gods and titans but they never shared it with demigods as they feared being overthrown.

Monsters kept it a secret out of the fear of other two but sometimes they did form contracts with mortals.

This led to the stories of men who made deal with the devil. Even Primordials can form contracts but they need Maidens to act as intermediaries.

They choose Maidens at their own discretion and most Primordials need a contractor to use their complete power in human world.

So, when you acknowledged me as your master you were partially released from the Hectaen demon's curse which allowed you to become a Maiden which returned you to your original form while giving you all the information you would need to take care of this primordial."

"Yes. Somehow a new primordial was born recently and he chose me as his Maiden and you as his first contractor.

This means that he will soon come into the mortal world and you would have to take care of him." I clarified.

He nodded his head and ten turned his face towards the window where Orion had escaped from. It was astonishing that he understood the concept of contractor so quickly.

He suddenly ran towards the window and peered outside before leaning out of the window. It reminded me about the way in which Sherlock Holmes behaved in those mystery books. Suddenly jumping back inside he asked me if there were underground floors in the building. I quickly realized what he was implying.

We sprinted to the stairs and started climbing down. Just when I was about to exit the winding staircase Percy pulled me back inside the stairwell. Raising his finger he told me to keep quiet and listen carefully.

**Leo POV**

Few weeks ago I had run away from a creepy foster home but this bulldozer sized pirate somehow caught me.

After that I was presented (yes they presented me like some gift with a pretty bow on top) before a person who called himself Orion due to… well, I didn't bother listening but I do know that he decided that I was useful and sent me somewhere to make swords and such.

Now I have no idea if this common or not but I had no idea of even making a handle but I gave it my best shot.

But he decided that I was being insolent and sent me down here to the dungeons.

I mean COME ON. What did I do wrong?

They wanted swords so I thought they must be really excited about their figurines so I made Barbie sized swords but noooooooooo. I was being insolent and unhelpful. Yep nobody cares for poor old Leo.

But today was worse. First off they forgot sending food.

Then just when I had taken of my shirt as it was sweaty the pirate guy ushered in a dozen girls of my age into my cell and left me red faced. I tried talking to them but they seemed to be drugged.

Then suddenly the pirate guy returned a few minutes ago. But I was getting tired of this. There was something creepy about this place. Sometimes it looked like the pirate guy was 12 feet tall with an eye in the middle of his fore head.

At other times I heard him telling the other pirate guy that it would be better if they ate me. (But I strongly disagree. I would give anybody who eats me indigestion (hopefully).)

But the surprises did not end there. When one of the girls did wake up she clicked her fingers and suddenly the pirate guys actually turned into twelve foot tall single eyed monsters.

Then she went on to explain that one of my parents was probably a god making me a demigod.

Let me tell you I did not fell godly (although I was pretty hungry… &amp; confused). I spent next few minutes questioning her but she seemed irritated at my questions although her expression was one of surprise (Like she couldn't believe that a person could be this dense. Somehow that caught me off guard.)

But the question hour (or minutes) came to an instant end when the gaurds turned toward me. This time I was seeing him like a monster I had just been informed he was and I couldn't help but gulp.

**Yes Leo is in the plot now. But he had been tricked by the mist for quite some time so it would take him some time to get his bearings. REVIEW. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Tyson POV**

I used to be so lonely. After all it is hard being a Cyclops. Nobody gives you Peanut butter or jam or peanut butter and jam sandwich. And people are always mean to you because you live in a box.

That's why I prayed to dad to give me a brother. But the brother was also a bully.

The only friend I have is the little boy Leo. He made princess swords for bully brother and made me happy. He was brave unlike me and gave me a taco.

That is why I agreed to stay with bully brother as long as he would keep Leo alive.

In return I had to kill anyone who was not a monster or was not knocked out but tried to get to the dungeons according to Bully brother. So I was told to sit with big stick and guard the door.

**Sammy POV**

I had been surprised when Master stopped me from rushing into the next room but of course it was not without reason. When I peeped into the room I saw a huge Cyclops bigger than any I had ever seen. And he carried what would be the largest celestial bronze stick in the world. I turned towards Master with a raised eyebrow. He had just fought off a trained contractor without breaking a sweat no matter how large a Cyclops would not pose any threat then why would he stop…

I decided that guessing would not do it for me after all he was the smart one not me. So I voiced or decided to voice my thought but before I can say anything Master spoke, "He is not a bad guy. I don't know how I know it but you have to trust me on this one. Just escape while I distract him after that stick to the plan."

I nodded my head and calmed down my heart beat while Master walked into the room with the grandeur only he could show. As soon he walked into the room the Cyclops focused on him and I took that moment to run.

After all a monster can't have that good of a peripheral vision when he has only one eye. That must be bothersome.

**Leo POV**

Sure! pick on the small guy. I never thought that even monster would only pick on the small guy I thought that was just the bully mantra. If I knew it would be like this, I would have asked god to make me a little more bulky (but just as handsome).

Ok, who am I kidding bulky never looks as good as scrawny (in Leo world).

Anyway back to the current situation the Pirate guy (or Cyclops as I had been informed) was pulling me out of the cage.

Some part of my brain was reminded me about a book in which a canary is pulled out of the cage.

Another part of my brain was busy wondering whether the pirate guy had any trouble putting a thread through the needle after all he never would have any trouble closing just one of his eyes.

The rest of my brain was busy shouting, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am about to be eaten."

Thankfully he did not.

He set me down on the floor like a rag doll. Then suddenly he had a tiny light at5 the edge of his fingers like he was holding a tiny light. Then he spoke in a surprisingly soft voice, "These are your memories boy. I think it is best if you have them before the fight."

I was not even able to think what fight he was talking about before the light floated towards me and entered my head. Yeah, just like that no paying the toll tax, no care that light should not pass through my head since it is opaque, nope, nobody cares.

Anyway that did give me a headache probably because the light freaking ignored the rules of physics. Suddenly I was remembering conversation. Even a few friends… and my own forge and learning how to make swords from pirates. I think his name was Orion. Wait. I think I saw that girl earlier. Yes they were with me in the forges and we had intentionally given then princess doll swords and had planned to escape but they had caught us. I think it was Tyson… yes Tyson offered that guy a deal in order to keep us alive.

On a side note I realized that my fight with one of the guards had come to a sudden end when one of the girls was caught and I had to surrender.

The Cyclops moved aside to reveal a guy of about my height with an innocent face. But he was more deadly than he looked and I remembered that as I got ready to fight him. It was time to kick some ass.

**I have decided that I would not bother publishing another chapter since I have a writer's block and nobody seems concerned about it anyway.**

**My sincere Thanks to all those who supported me and I promise that I would update when I get a few ideas.**


	12. Cake I mean Jake

**Leo POV**

This guy I was about to fight (again) had been different from all others I knew (or remembered) fighting. I tried remembering our fight and after an intense headache I saw pictures in my head.( I guessed that they were my memories but considering the day I have been through I won't be surprised if they were just overactive imagination or the result of magic mushrooms.)

I (and those girls from earlier) had escaped from the forges where we were being kept forcefully. The girls had managed to defeat a few guards and some of them were taken care of by me and the weapons I made in the forges.

However the girls were tired so I decided to go ahead and make sure the coast was clear. That's when I met him.

He had said that his name was Cake... he might have said Jake but I don't really remember.

He was the same height as me but he was not human. He had bragged about being the only Cyclops child of Aphrodite.

Since Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty she never had Cyclops children but when Cake, I mean Jake was born she apparently decided that having only a single eye suites only Pirates from 18th century and nobody else (An observation I completely agree with) and so she did some godly thing and turned him into a human like Cyclops. And as her last words to him she told him to become the follower of the most handsome and powerful mortal he meets.

Which had sadly been the Orion guy.

Anyway, after realizing that he was not about to stop boasting (about being the most advanced Cyclops) or let us escape I decided to attack him. So I pointed the net throwing gun (Yes, I know it is not the most original name ever but I was busy planning a way to escape from those forges) at him and pulled the trigger.

However he managed to dodge it and then to my astonishment dug his hand into the wall beside him and pulled out a chunk of it. This made me realize that although he looked human he still had all the powers of a Cyclops like super strength, construction knowledge and fire proof skin.

I jumped to aside just as the chunk flew through the place where my head was located just a few moments ago.

I tried thinking of a plan but was interrupted by another piece of wall which had learnt flying.

I quickly threw the few smoke bombs I still had in my pockets towards him and hid behind another wall.

I tried thinking of a way to get rid him but nothing came to my mind. I was not in the best physical condition (and considering that he could break walls with his bare hands) fighting head on was not an option, Running would not work as some other guard might catch me and I couldn't really leave my friend alone.

Which left me with just one option… Fighting Leo style.

I felt a tingling sensation in my hands right before a small fire appeared in my hand.

After that the memories were hazy. Plus I can't really risk having flashbacks while facing Cake… I mean Jake.

**Jake POV**

There are those who fight for justice, those who fight for love, for money, for power, for fame, they are people who are forced to fight and then there are those like me who fight

because we are not survivors.

We are warriors.

After all how much can you know about yourself if you have never been in a fight?

And that is the reason I am so excited at present. This little dog in front of me had given me one of the most interesting fights of my life.

When I first saw him I had thought that he can be scared easily and isn't worth fighting. But I quickly found out that it is not about the size of dog in a fight but the size of fight in the dog.

He had summoned fire and fought me head on to become the second demigod to survive a fight against me. It was such a pity that the fight was interrupted and his memories were stolen by us. But I am not going to fight him without making sure that he gives me all he's got so I decided to taunt him a little.

"Hey runt! Why don't you come at me with all you have got? An army of monsters has been called to destroy this place with everyone in it and they will be here soon enough. If you defeat me then I might even let you and your little friends go. What do you say? You know what I will let you fight one of these Cyclopes to get you up to speed." I turned back to look at Antaeus for his permission even though I find it annoying that he was placed higher than me.

When Orion defeated me I agreed to work for him but he placed me under Antaeus's command. While he was not like those kids who would only fight you on the internet (What's the worst they can do? Caps Lock me to death) and is a decent fighter, he considers himself more developed and never stops boasting. The only reason I don't fight him is because he keeps healing himself. Plus I was told by my mother the great goddess Aphrodite that I must follow the most powerful mortal I meet to achieve my destiny and since Orion is the most powerful mortal I know I have to follow him.

Thankfully Antaeus decided not object probably because he wanted to watch them fight himself.

One of the Cyclopses moved in front and raised his fight to fight as I moved back to enjoy the fight.

**Thank you for reading.**

**A quick summary of the chapter…**

**Leo recovers some of his memories and Jake the humanoid Cyclops is introduced while Leo gets ready for the fight of his life.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Anything to let me know what you people think of this story.**


	13. Fire Punch

**Leo POV**

When the cake guy said that he was not going to fight me I was relived (So relieved that I felt like hugging the cake and eating a cake... I don't mean eating the cake person but eating the cake cake ahhh! you get what i mean don't you? Good!) as it meant that my fight would not be as hard as it was going to be.

However the information about a monster army coming here to destroy us was not that comforting nor was the prospect about the girls dying because I was too weak to protect them.

But one look at those girls who had been the closest family I had since my mom (and the thought about Tyson being enslaved by these monsters) quickly removed all doubt from my mind. I had to defeat these pirates even if that is the last thing I do.

"Shall we begin?" was all I said as I raised my fights to fight the pirate who was 8 feet tall (at the least).

The pirate moved quickly and covered the distance between us in a single step and swung his fist towards my face but I ducked under him (which was seriously easy since he was tall like a street lamp and I am vertically challenged. In fact this is the first time I was happy for the fact that I was shorter than most people. Hurray! to being little)

However the pirate was more experienced than I thought as he used his momentum to try delivering a kick to my torso.

This time I leaned back to dodge his attack. I realized that he was using only his strength, resilience and experience to deliver his blows.

While he might be able to kill me with a single blow he was not skilled enough to deliver the said blow.

I suddenly remembered an incident with Tyson at the forges. We had been melting iron and a drop of the super heated liquid had fallen on Tyson on his arm and resulted in a burn. Tyson had explained that Cyclops were resilient to fire but not completely fire proof.

A plan quickly formed in my head.

When the pirate sent his next blow towards me instead of dodging it by going farther I stepped closer to him. This made the blow ineffective since I was too close to punch.

Then, I set my fists on fire. The familiar tingling sensation calmed my nerves. While I was too close for the Cyclops to punch me it was just the right distance for me to deliver a few (very effective) fire kissed blows (which I like to call fire punch).

After that I started raining blows on him as if my life depended on it (which it did).

The plan worked well… a little too well. The punches made with my burning fists burnt his skin and made up for my lack of physical fitness but pretty soon a tall guy was falling head first (or is it eye first for pirates?) towards me.

Acting on instinct I fire punched him in the eye.

And in the next moment the tall pirate disappeared in yellow dust.

I was about to congratulate myself (for my victory and because i did not get crushed by the pirates body. That would have been embarrassing, killing a Cyclops and then getting crushed under his dead body.) when the Cake I mean Jake stepped forward to fight me (that pretty much ruined my happy mood).

**Jake POV**

I knew it.

I knew that little guy had more fight in him than a hungry Cyclops. This meant that now, I could fight him and his new technique (Which I think was quite igneous) although he does look a little tired (but I am sure he can go a few minutes against me).

I had just stepped up to fight when Antaeus suddenly started speaking, "You are good. Actually, you are better than many of the combatants in my arena. Why don't you fight me? I want to see for myself what you are capable of." Then he raised his hand towards the other Cyclops in the room.

Suddenly the earth erupted into tendrils which locked around the necks of all the Cyclops in the room except me and then started tightening.

"Of course if we want to check your skill we should get rid of the trash." As he said that the entire Cyclops army turned to dust.

"You just killed your own people. How could you?" The little guy asked.

"KuKuKu! Look at you talking back… you are quite the character. I will let you attack at your leisure. Of course if you don't I will kill your friends beginning with that Cyclops… what was his name? Ah! Yes, Tyson." He said while raising his arms like he was being put on a cross. He did these things just to show that he was more powerful than everyone else and it got on my nerves. Sadly i was not very high in the pecking order of the four horse men or of Opus die so I couldn't do much.

To his credit the little guy didn't waste any time and ran past me to attack him. He jumped a few feet behind Antaeus and punched him with his fists on fire while he was coming down from the jump. This gave him better speed making the blow a lot more effective( Plus it looked cool).

While the attack connected perfectly with Antaeus he showed no signs of moving. Instead the earth rose and quickly fixed the burn on his body.

"Good! that's how you should do it. But I hope that you are not done." Was all Antaeus said.

The little guy was surprised but quickly resumed his attacks. He was punching, kicking, round housing and pile driving while having set his whole body on fire to maximize the damage caused. But he was tiring quickly (too quickly).

It was clear that he did not have much experience fighting or sustaining the fire.

When he finally stopped Antaeus was covered in burns but none of them were severe. In fact Antaeus could probably kill a small army of monsters in that state.

"Was that all? Well that was disappointing." With that Antaeus sent a punch to the little boy's face.

While the punch was not the best Antaeus could do it was enough to send the little guy hurtling towards the wall and sprout a fountain of blood from his mouth.

"Since you have been so disappointing I would have to kill all you myself." With that he raised his hands and a tendril rose from the earth and started wrapping around the little guy (just like the last time with the Cyclops).

However this time something snapped in me.

The little guy had been a friend to a Cyclops, he cared for his fellow prisoners, he did nothing wrong (even I wouldn't be helping Orion if that was not what my mother told me to do) and killing him even though he gave his all to the fight. That was crossing the line.

With these thoughts in my mind I ran towards Antaeus with my fists raised and head held high.

Sadly the result was the same. Even though I was more experienced and powerful than the little guy, there was not much I could do when the opponent keeps healing himself.

Soon I was thrown right beside the little guy as a tendril made of earth started tightening around me.

It was then... when I was about to die that the most beautiful sight of my life greeted me.

.

.

.

.

She was a little shorter than me but taller than the little guy in fact she had the perfect height. No not just the perfect height she was perfection itself. If I ever see my mom again she would look just like her. She had beautiful blonde hair and was wearing a white top which ended a little below her breasts. She had a little shorts on which allowed you to see just enough of her legs to be left begging for more. While I still hadn't seen her face as she was facing the little guy I was sure it would be as perfect as the rest of her body.

Plus she had just cut the tendrils (which were killing me and the little guy) with just a swipe of her heels which made her my favorite person.

**Leo POV**

I was surprised when Cake fought for me but then again he seemed like the guy who was a fighter not a mercenary.

But then he too was defeated by that giant dashing all my hopes of survival.

I wondered whether or not I will meet my dad after I am dead while the tendrils started tightening about my neck (again).

Then suddenly the pain in my neck disappeared. I started wondering whether I was dead but soon I found that

.

.

.

I was indeed dead. How?

Well, I was seeing an angel!. No, I am not joking. She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl I ever saw.

She had glossy golden hair with a lock of it falling right on her face and covering one eye. The other eye (which I could see) was a beautiful forest green. I wondered briefly whether all angels in heaven are as beautiful as her(or whether she would go on a date with me).

But then she turned toward the giant who had beat me up and shouted, "Why don't you fight me if you are so strong, huh?"

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. Do anything which lets me know your ideas about this story.**

**Quick summary…**

**Leo defeats a Cyclops but is himself defeated by Antaeus. Jake decides that he won't serve someone like Orion or Antaeus. And fights Antaeus but is defeated by him. Towards the end of the chapter Sammy makes her entry and both Jake and Leo fall head over heels for her while she challenges Antaeus to a fight. **


	14. Angel of Death

**Sammy POV**

I was so pissed. Today has been the most eventful day of my life I had finally found a demigod worth following and then Poof! I was returned to my original form by some new born primordial I am yet to meet.

Not that I mind having Percy as my master but seriously a warning would have been appreciated.

Anyway when Percy told me to go ahead as he dealed with the giant Cyclops I was thinking that I would quickly rescue the prisoners and then help master Percy defeat the giant.

Of course that's not how it went. When I reached the basement I found monster dust lying everywhere (And it hasn't even been an hour since I was a monster so that stuff still makes me nauseous).

In fact the whole floor was covered with burn marks and mud. It seemed like somebody had decided to explode loads of firecrackers in the basement and then put out the resulting fire with mud.

Soon I found the reason for the all the hooroosh. It seemed like the giant had decided to kill the prisoners. And in classic monster style had decided to enjoy killing them one by one.

So I did the thing Percy would want me to do. I freed the prisoners who were quite obviously thankful to me (I know that they were thankful as they were both staring at me).

Then I realized that the giant was still there, so I figured that I might as well deal with him (I should not trouble master Percy with such bothersome opponents).

I shouted, "Why don't you fight me if you are so strong, huh?"

The comment had the desired effect. He shouted and ran towards me. Or at least towards the space I had been standing in a few moments ago.

Seriously? He couldn't even follow my movement? How did he even defeat those two boys?

Then suddenly the earth itself shot up in tendrils and started attacking me. Well… at least it means that the boys were not unskilled. Anyway the number of tendrils was growing and they seemed to be smarter than the giant controlling them.

A tendril came towards my face and I was forced to duck. However another tendril shot towards my torso and I had to jump over it. Another tendril shot towards me while I was airborne. I decided that ducking them forever is not going to help me survive this fight.

I caught hold of the tendril and swung from it. As soon as I landed I took out the knife Percy had given to me and started hacking at the tendrils. Then suddenly pain erupted from my back as I realized that one of the tendrils must have curved behind me.

In that moment of confusion another tendril wrapped around my hand and immobilized me. The giant then came towards me and started sprouting nonsense about how he was sooooo powerful and what not.

Sigh! I just hope that Percy gets here soon enough.

**Leo POV**

When I had seen the beautiful angel I had been convinced that she was an angel sent from heaven but after seeing her fight I realized that she is more like an angel of death. The type of girl who was beautiful, kickass and wouldn't give me the time of the day. Just my type.

She had moved too fast for even the giant to follow her movements. It seemed like (if not for the tendrils) she would have killed him two times over in a minute.

However she too was caught between a rock and a hard place when the tendrils caught hold of her. Me and Jake tried to help her but we were too wounded to even get up.

Pretty soon is seemed like our savior needed a savior herself. The giant was sprouting nonsense about how he was so powerful and was going to kill us all. Very soon I had zoned out of his speech and was trying to form a plan when I was snapped back to attention by the giant who was raising his fists to hit the beautiful girl.

I tried my best to get a fire started but my powers were failing me. I was forced to watch the giant's fist sail towards the angel as I looked on helplessly.

**Jake POV**

Great! The beautiful angel who saved me would be killed pretty soon, I too would be killed soon after that and to top it off my mother would be angry with me because I didn't follow her directions. Just Great!

I saw the little guy trying to light his hands on fire out of the corners of my eye. I guess he doesn't know that those tendrils absorb your powers. Well… I thought I can't do anything better anyway so I too tried to move and help her but it was in vain. Partly because we were both failing miserably and partly because I saw (through my Cyclops eyesight which is much more powerful than normal eyesight) someone else intercept the punch right before it connected with that angel.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Do tell me what you think of the characters and the story so far. Reviews would be appreciated.**


	15. Funny

**Leo POV**

_I tried my best to get a fire started but my powers were failing me. I was forced to watch as the giant's fist sailed towards the angel._

The next few lines I heard were definitely the most badass line ever uttered in my presence.

"You plan to kill us? You can't even kill my boredom."

After that the next thing I saw was the giant flying to the other part of the room.

When I turned my head back to where the girl was a few moments ago I saw her standing behind a boy whom I definitely hadn't seen before.

And no I am not sure just because he is easily the most handsome boy I ever saw (And I never notice if a boy is handsome or not) or because he gives this feeling of raw power or because shadows seemed to dance around him.

No… the reason I was sure was because of his eyes. They were black but not the normal black color one sees. Imagine the shadows you see in your most horrifying nightmares. Now give them the ability to absorb light from the surrounding and seem like black holes. That is the closest you could come to the color. But that was not all. As my eyes adjusted to the black color I saw green rings surrounding it.

Of course the tendrils of darkness which seemed to rise about him are also something that I don't remember seeing.

…

…

…

…

…

Yep! He is my competitor. Both he and the cake. If I have to win the angel's heart I would have to outdo both of them.

I might be able to look as good as cake with a few minor… well a lot of major tweaks but with this guy even that is out of question.

As far as being powerful is concerned I have no hope of equaling him. Forget being equal we are not in the same ball park or on the same planet or in the same dimension.

Same can be said for being badass, strong, eye catching, sexy, hot, mysterious,…

There is only one thing I can beat him at… being funny. And funny I shall be.

**This might be my last update for a few months as I have to prepare for some things. So if you want to continue this story feel free to do so but PM me before hand. Also if you can please do review the story. They help put things in a perspective.**


End file.
